Follow Your Heart Outtakes
by branson101
Summary: Out takes and extras for my story Follow Your Heart
1. Chapter 1

FYH OUT TAKE 1

The beat down

Fair warning: this outtake has a lot of swearing and violence. This is your official warning.

RPOV:

I always knew that the woman was a no good, bitch whore. No matter what Edward had done to all of us, and the pain he caused us all he didn't deserve to be stuck with that _thing_ for the rest of his life. Emmett and I believed that he more than paid for what he did.

There had been many times that I had begged Emmett to go to Esme with me and talk her out of forcing him into this marriage. We all knew that she wanted Edward's money and not Edward. He did not deserve to live a life of hell. But Emmett always said no. He always that it wasn't our battle to fight. Edward needed to fight this battle and stand up for himself.

But he wouldn't. I knew that he wouldn't. He had too much guilt about that damn incident when he was ten. And we were all to blame for that. Emmett and I were about to start our senior year when it happened. And Emmett was forced to move to Arizona with his family. He was the star of the football team and it was too late to get on the team at his new school. So Emmett and I were pissed at him. We were being separated and we took it out on him and made sure that he felt bad about it. Esme wouldn't even entertain the idea of Emmett coming to college here after graduation so we ended up at the State University in Phoenix just so that we could be together. It was the same thing with Alice and Jasper. They too, made sure that Edward knew how much they resented him for separating them after their first year of high school. Unlike Emmett and I who only had to wait one year to be together again they had to be separated for three years.

But here we are on what I believe to be the second best day of my life. The best day being the day I married Emmett three years ago. I had woke up this morning completely resolved that I was going to stop this wedding if I had to leap up and claim to be pregnant with Edward's love child. I didn't care how I did it; I was going to make amends for all the hell I put him through. I knew Emmett would understand…if I could get him to listen to me afterwards.

But my dramatics weren't going to be necessary after all. I was listening to Esme talk on the phone with Carlisle when Emmett sent me a text saying, "Edward's gone. Ran off in the night." I showed Alice the text and she showed me a similar one that Jasper sent her. I sent one back to Em and Jas saying "ding dong the bitch is dead."

We followed Esme to the suite that the guys had been staying in and I was surprised to see Carlisle holding Edward's phone as he handed Esme a letter. Then we all had to confess that we all knew the true Tanya and we knew about her lack of fidelity. I went to stand by Emmett and asked if he knew where Edward went. He said that all Edward said was that he and some girl named Bella were going to travel the world. Wow. I never would have believed that Edward would be brave enough to run off like that. I was so proud of him.

Emmett then mentioned that the real fun part was about to go down. The bride still had to be informed that the wedding was off. We followed Esme back upstairs and watched her go off on the girl and then Esme practically ran from the room with Carlisle hot on her heels.

My husband took the moment to walk up to the bride and looked her right in the eye. "My mother always drilled it into my head to speak to ladies with respect, but seeing as you are no lady, you whore, you don't count. I want you gone, out of our lives for good. You stay away from my brother and the rest of our family. If I ever catch you anywhere near him again I will personally make your life a living hell. Do you understand me?"

"Get out of my face." And with that she kneed my husband in the jewels.

"OH HELL NO!" I shouted as I pushed Emmett to the side I marched up to Tanya and punched her right in the nose. She fell to the floor with blood pouring out of her nose while her two sisters started screaming and coming at me and before I knew it Jasper of all people was in front of me telling them that he would never hit a lady but he would have no problems going to jail for beating _them_ down.

Then the bitch, Irina, tried to lunge at Jasper but Alice was quicker and tackled her to the ground beating the tar and stuffing out of her. Kate thought she'd try to take me on, well she thought wrong. It didn't take long for the guys to recover and decide that enough was enough and pulled us off them stating that while they deserved what they got, they didn't want to lose us to a murder rap and we left the room. But not before Alice gave Tanya one last swift kick in the gut.

Later that day while we were standing in the lobby we saw three tramps trying to leave the hotel. It was unfortunate for them that my wonderful father in law had opted not to pay for their rooms and was now trying to explain to the hotel security staff and management that they did not have the money to pay for their rooms. But even funnier than that was that Tanya was sporting a broken nose, Kate a black eye and Irina had a huge chunk of hair missing. My in-laws looked at Alice and me while we feigned innocence and asked "What?" at the same time while Emmett and Jasper stood behind us laughing their asses off.

A/N

Hey all! Hope you liked this outtake! It was actually suggested by . And thanks again to my beta who is completely wonderful, AnUnbrokenHorse aka RushtonElf.


	2. Chapter 2

FYH Outtake 2

Riding off into the sunset

Emmett POV:

"MOM! DAD! Guess who called us?" I yelled as I barreled into their house. "It was Edward!" I continued before they could even open their mouths. "He wants Rose and me to meet him and Bella to collect their bike."

"Really? Are you going to go?"

"Of course we are. I think it's important for me to see him. To talk to him face to face and apologize and make amends."

"Did you get to talk to Bella? Is she nice? What is she like?" 

"She seemed very sweet mom. She's a real nice lady from the impression I got of her." Rose supplied.

Mom looked conflicted for a moment like she wanted to ask something but was trying not to. Then it hit me. "You want to know where they are." She nodded. "We are meeting them in Salt Lake City, Utah."

"You're meeting who in Utah, Emmett?" Alice asked as her and Jasper came into the room. I explained how Edward called and we were meeting them. Then Alice asked if she could go along and I told her no. First of all I wanted to rebuild my relationship with my brother and two there would be no room on the bike for a third person. She understood my reasons and agreed that it would most likely upset Edward if I started bringing uninvited people along. I assured her that he would contact her when he was ready and she nodded sadly. She and Dad were the only two people now that he had not had contact with since leaving.

A few days later Rosie and I were boarding a plane to Salt Lake City to meet up with Edward and Bella with bag full of baked goods that mom made and asked us to take to them. Well, Rose had the bag because apparently I couldn't be trusted with holding the bag and not eating from it.

"I really cannot wait to meet Bella in person. I mean she seemed so sweet on the phone. I just know that she has to be absolutely amazing for Edward to fall in love with her like that and him to marry her and…" 

"Babe calm down." I stopped her rambling with a chuckle. "I am sure that we are going to get on just fine with her. It's Edward that I am worried about. I wouldn't be surprised if he hated us and that the only reason that he called us was that we were licenses to drive bikes."

"Honey, now who is rambling?" Rose asked me with a smile. We sat back from there and enjoyed the rest of the flight.

I may have ordered one too many drinks on the flight because as soon as we entered the hotel and saw them standing in the lobby, for some reason, I thought it would be a good idea to attack my new sister in law, scaring her half to death. Yes, I am Emmett and I am an idiot. Lunch was a pretty heavy event. We managed to work through a lot of our issues. My heart was totally broken though when Bella told us how Edward made sure her family was there for their wedding. I tried not to let it show but I guess that it did. I mean he made sure these Webber people were at his wedding but for us, he calls mom hours before the ceremony and doesn't even tell us where it's at.

I mean I get that he was angry and needed his space but it doesn't make it hurt any less. He tried to apologize but I wouldn't let him. How could I accept any apology from him when we were the ones to let him down so much, so many times? I was older than him by eight years, and I should have been watching him closer but I was to busy with Rosie to bother and figured that Alice or Mom were watching him. Of course they too thought someone else was watching him and knew what he was up to. It was a cluster-fuck of a day that none of us would ever forget.

After lunch was over Edward asked if we wanted to go with them to pick up the new car but I declined saying that I wanted to rest for a bit. As soon as we walked into the hotel room I went straight for the bed and collapsed on it with Rosie climbing up behind me and holding me while I cried.

I cried for the day that I would always remember as the worst day of my family's life, the day that Edward got lost in that fire. By the time that the fireman found him he was unconscious and would be for days. There were several times over the next few days that no one was sure that he was going to wake up let alone survive. And in that wait there was also a blame game going on. Mom, Alice, and I had all figured that someone else was watching him and no of else bothered to ensure that anyone was. There was a lot of fighting and arguing going on in the waiting room until the nurses told us we had to shut up or get out.

I cried for the fact that he didn't want us at his wedding. He got married in Reno with a beautiful bride by his side and he looked so happy. He didn't look sad at all that we weren't there. He said that he was ready to forgive and move on but was he really? Would I ever have the relationship with my brother that I always wanted but stupidly pushed away?

We spent a great evening together eating pizza and playing mini-golf. I was determined not to let Edward see that I was upset and have fun with him and Bella. Of course Bella turned out to be as competitive as I was at mini-golf and was a constant sparing partner through the night. She even smacked me at one point. It was at that point that I knew that I loved my new sister and that we were going to have a great relationship.

The next morning when we were ready to part ways I cried again. It was good thing that Rosie had insisted that she get to drive the bike first because I was in no condition to. I was just mounting the bike when a message popped up on my phone from Edward. He said he loved me too. I felt hope for the first time since he left that him and I could be close someday.

It was only a10 ½ hour ride from Salt Lake City to Phoenix but Rosie and I were stretching it out to a two day trip. We stopped in a little town called Kingman when we had been on the road for about five hours. We found an awesome looking biker bar called Mad Dogs and decided to stop for food. As soon as we pulled in to the parking lot we got a strange look from a couple that we leaning against their bike.

"That bike looks familiar." The woman spoke up. "Ever been here before?"

"No, we are just passing through. It's my brother's wife's bike though."

"Well, welcome to Kingman. I am Tia and this is Benjamin. Where are you from?"

"Pleasure to meet ya. I'm Emmett and this is my wife, Rosie, and we are from Phoenix."

"We met a guy from Phoenix not too long ago. What brings you through on your brother's wife's bike?"

"My brother and his wife are traveling and decided that the bike wasn't going to work well with winter coming so they asked us to meet them and take it back to Phoenix for storage."

Both of them looked up at us in shock, "Dude, your brother isn't Edward is it?" Now it was Rosie and my turn to look shocked. I told them that he was in fact my brother. Tia squealed about the fact that Edward and Bella had gotten married. They ushered us into the bar where Benjamin promptly announced to the whole place they we were related to Edward and Bella and that they were married now. The whole bar started cheering. I looked over at my wife in confusion and she just shrugged at me looking utterly confused herself.

The owner of the bar came over to welcome us and explain that Edward and Bella had been there not long ago and had spent quite a bit of time at the bar drinking and playing pool with some bikers that had also been passing through. Rosie pulled the wedding photos that Bella had given us to take back with us for everyone to look at while we ushered to a table a supplied with a pitcher of beer.

We spent the rest of the day basically eating, drinking, and playing pool. This place was great and really seemed to remember Edward fondly even if it was hard to believe that my little brother was spending time in bars drinking and playing pool with bikers. I mean, if he hadn't taken off with Bella he'd be in New Hampshire taking pre-med classes. He was the straight laced kid that did what he was supposed to…oh yeah…that's what led to him running away from the unholy union with Cruella Deville. Who knew that little Edward had such a wild side. I sure as hell never did.

Before we could leave for the night we had to promise to return to visit again soon with Edward and Bella. I was determined to make that happen to. I wanted nothing more than to go on a road trip with them in the very near future.

The next day we only had about a four hour ride until we made it home and we were going straight to mom and dad's to store the bike in their garage. As soon as we pulled in the driveway Mom, Dad, Alice, and Jasper ran out the door to meet us looking expectantly at us. Rosie jumped off the bike first and ran to Mom hugging her and saying, "She's wonderful and he is _so_ happy." Rosie told them as I walked up to join them. Mom let out a sigh as I pulled out the gift that they had sent back. Mom opened to box to find the homemade basket with hers and Dad's initials and their wedding date woven into the bottom.

"Oh and he asked us to give you his new cell phone number."

A/N:

I just love it when stories take on a mind of their own. This is not exactly the way that I planned to write it nor was it my plan to make it so emotional. Who knew that Emmett was this emotional? I am posting this with the regular chapter because they kind of go together. In fact I wrote the regular chapter and then wrote this then had to go back and do some big edits on the regular chapter. I am going to write the anniversary dinner out as a separate outtake.


	3. Chapter 3

FYH Outtake 3

Esme's story

I've never felt like I was a failure before this happened. But I am. The proof is that my son felt that he had no choice but to run away from me and start a new life that I am not a part of. I don't know where he is. I don't know what he is doing or if he is safe. I do know that he married the young lady that he ran off with. My oldest son and his wife were allowed to meet up with them and Rose has just been gushing about how wonderful Bella is and how evident it is that they are truly in love and soul mates.

I am happy for him, really I am, but that doesn't mean that I am not upset or hurt about missing the wedding. I also know that it is entirely my fault. I did this. I have had the chance through my individual therapy sessions and those with Carlisle to see all the times that I had a chance to change things but chose to ignore my son's pleadings, if only I'd have listened to Edward just once. But eventually he stopped trying to talk about it so I thought that he was fine with what was happening.

All that I could see was that Tanya reminded me so much of her mother. She was the spitting image of her in looks and in personality, it was like having Carmen with me still and when I spent time with Tanya, it was like I really had my best friend back with me again. The really surprising part is the amount of times that my therapist has to correct me when I refer to Tanya as Carmen and Carlisle confirmed that I've done that numerous times over the years as well.

So here I sit in another therapy session confessing all my sins, some of which Edward doesn't know about and I pray that he never finds out about. They were the thoughts and actions of a sick woman. And I am not that woman anymore. Well, I am trying not to be at any rate.

"You said last time that your son doesn't know some of the worst things that you did regarding him. Can you elaborate this week?"

"I paid Tanya's sisters to chase off any girls that might have shown an interest in Edward. I didn't want them distracting his attention away from Tanya."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I am sickened that I stooped to such low levels to control my son."

"Did you do anything like this with your other children?"

"No, just Edward."

"Why just him? Was there a reason that you singled him out?"

"He was Tanya's age and Emmett was already taken by Rose by that time."

"You told me that you pushed for the union because you promised your friend that you would take care of her daughters if she died. Do you think she would have approved of what happened?"

"No. If Carmen was here she would have been appalled and sickened by the things that I have done. Hell, she would have been appalled and sickened at the things that her daughter did."

"I thought you said that Tanya was a lot like Carmen?"

"I thought that she was but it was all an act. She had me and my husband totally fooled. Our children saw through her lies but we just wouldn't listen to them and if I had my Edward would still be here." I had started crying by this point. He handed me a box of Kleenex and asked if I needed a break. I told him that I was fine to continue as we didn't have much time left in the session anyway.

From there we talked about how Edward had allowed Emmett to give me his new cell phone number. I was glad that he didn't ask for the old phone back. I had to have to it turned off because Tanya and her sisters had had the audacity to call it several times.

I debated over that decision for days before finally asking my therapist and the rest of the family if it was reverting back to my controlling nature to make that decision. Everyone assured me that it wasn't and that a decision did need to get made and since Edward couldn't be reached it was acceptable for me to make that decision.

That has been the one side effect of realizing how controlling I was being and now I am continually scared that any decision that I make will hurt someone that I love. Carlisle told me that continuing the therapy will give me the tools that I need to combat that because that new fear of alienating people by controlling them reaches back to the original fear that I develop of losing people in general. The doctor calls it ammidyphobia, it's the fear of losing someone you love. Then he says I still have plenty of grieving to work through.

Like dealing with my mother's death for the first time since it happened. We were very close and I was an only child. My father had died several years previous and she was the only family that I had left beside my husband and children. And so when everything happened at once I pretty much became lost to this affliction as he calls it. He was proud that I hadn't used the number yet to call it showed that I was gaining a great deal of power over my fears by exercising that restraint and respecting Edward's boundaries, but thought that a text within the next few days wouldn't hurt. He advised me to keep our lines of communication open to encourage the healing of our relationship.

His assignment for me for the week was to consider what one thing that Edward didn't know that I did, that he doesn't know about that I would confess to the next time that he made contact with me. I had to come clean with Edward if we were going to have any chance to repair the damage to our relationship. Little did I know that that conversation was going to happen sooner than I had anticipated.

I had to stop by the craft store on my way home and pick up some more supplies for a project that I was working on and the phone was ringing as I entered the house. I could hear Carlisle answering it as I set my packages on the table.

"Oh, Edward! I am so happy you called. How are you? How is Bella?" I heard my husband exclaim. Knowing that Edward was on the phone right now filled me with both excitement and dread. I was thrilled to know that he was alright but I knew that I would have to have a very difficult discussion with him and risk pushing him further away. Part of me wished that Carlisle wasn't going to be here to this conversation but the better part of me knew that it would be better to get it in the open with everyone involved.

I had kept secrets for far too long and it has damn near destroyed my marriage and my whole family. It was time that I owned up to my problems and faced them before I ended up losing my husband and what was left of my family.

Our anniversary dinner was by far the worst in the twenty nine years that we had been married. The only good part of it was when Emmett and Rose showed up absolutely thrilled about the phone call they had received from Edward and the subsequent trip that they were about to take to meet up with them. Where we normally would have thrown a big party and invited all of our friends to celebrate with us, this year we opted just to have the kids over for a quiet dinner. It was a subdued affair and it really fit the atmosphere that had been surrounding us since Edward left.

The basket that they made for us was simply beautiful and the initials and the date of our anniversary made even Carlisle tear up. I immediately placed it in our sitting room where we could look at it every day. And I would have a piece of the two of them near me every day as well.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Carlisle greeting Bella. I wondered briefly if I was going to get a chance to talk the two of them. I had wondered what she must think of me. I knew deep down that the impression that she must have of me must not be a good one. I had asked Rose and Emmett about it when they got back but they only gave me vague answers and changed the subject, so I knew that I was right on some level.

While Carlisle talked to Bella on the phone I went and make the both of us drinks and settled in beside him sorting through the purchases that I had made earlier that day. My husband tapped me on the shoulder pointing to one item and I shrugged and mouthed "Wishful thinking" and he just nodded and continued on with his conversation while continued what I was doing until I heard him say that I was sitting right beside him and then he held the phone out to me saying that Edward wanted to talk to me. I grabbed the phone immediately inquiring for myself if they were alright.

"I'm fine mom. Bella is nursing a sprained ankle though." And then he proceeded to tell me how it was his fault and how he made her lose her balance and I heard her in the background denying that it was his fault and was just her balance issues at play.

Then he told me that Bella had requested to meet me, and my hopes of getting to finally meet my new daughter in law for myself skyrocketed for about a nanosecond before he continued on saying that he just wasn't ready to see me and my heart fell. He was still angry. But he called and that was important and he called with the intention of letting Bella meet us this way. I would take it. At this point I would take being in his life anyway that he would let me. And now there was something that I had to do, that would anger him more and possibly push him away again.

"Edward, I have something that I need to confess to you in regards to your relationship with Tanya and it's not going to make you happy. In fact I know that it's going to hurt you when I tell you, but my therapist has taught me that there is no way we can truly fix things between us if I keep things like this things secret. I need to confess my sins to be forgiven."

I heard him sigh on the other end of the line, then "Go ahead. I think I know what it is so let's talk this out and then I'll give the phone to Bella so that she can at least get the chance to speak to you."

"Ok. You know in high school, how girls seemed to avoid you? That was my doing. I paid Kate and Irina to scare them off. I am ashamed of myself for doing it and for turning a blind eye if some girl got beat up because she wouldn't listen."

"That was because of you!" he hissed out. "Do you realize what that did to my self-esteem, Mother! DO YOU!" He was angry. He was really angry.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It was wrong of me and I never should have done any of it. And I'll never do anything like that again, I promise." Carlisle got up and walked out of the room at this point and heard him slam the door to his office a moment later.

"Jesus Christ mom. That wasn't even what I was talking about. What else have to done to screw up my life?"

"Edward, I have committed many sins against you and some of them I will never be able to atone for but I love you and I never, ever meant for you to get hurt like that. I know that it's no excuse but I didn't really realize what I was doing. I didn't realize the pain that I was causing you or everyone else in the family."

"I know mom," he sighed, "And I have thought about this a lot and deep down I have to admit that if we hadn't been at that hotel that night, if things hadn't happened the way that they did, I may never have met Bella and I can't imagine spending one day without her now."

"Yes. There is that, at least we can say that at least one positive thing did come out of this mess. It makes me so happy that you have found such happiness with Bella. Rose and Emmett just adored her. But while we're talking about this may I ask what were you though that I was going to say?"

"About three months before the wedding, Tanya and I were discussing apartments and she was drinking heavily as usual and being nasty to me as again she usually was when she wasn't around you and dad. Well, she was pointing out all the reasons that she believed that no one but her would ever put up with me and the shit that came along with me, like you. She told me, well, she told me that you were intending to move to New Hampshire with us. Is that true?"

"No, Edward. That's not exactly right. I wasn't planning to move in with you exactly."

"You mean you weren't planning to have a room at our apartment? What were your plans exactly?"

"Well, yes I was planning on having the room set up there. But I was only intending to visit maybe every other week. It was a huge stretch for me to let you go that far away but for once your father had put his foot down and insisted that I not interfere with his plans for you to follow in his footsteps. But I figured that if I had a room there, I could come and visit if I grew too anxious and it got too much for me and maybe by being there in the apartment I could help out a little. But not move in with you. I am sorry that she gave you that impression. I have learned a lot about my issues in therapy and I still have a ways to go but I am trying to be a better person Edward. I don't want to lose you completely"

I told him about the issue with his old phone and how I was going to throw it away but decided to just store it until he could decide what to do with it. He was shocked to say the least that she would have the audacity to try to contact him but then again she did not know that he got married to Bella either.

Then he told me that I had given him a lot to think about and he would really have to think it all through before he could honestly say that he forgave me for the things that I confessed to today but that he had resolved to forgive all of us and attempt to mend his relationships with us but it was just going to take time. And I was ok with that. I really was. Then he told me that he was going to give the phone to Bella and go to take a shower and that he did love me and would talk to me again sometime soon.

Then the prettiest voice came on the other line. "Mrs. Cullen. I am so happy that I finally have the chance to talk to you and get to know you."

Bella and I talked for about an hour getting to know each other. She told me about growing up in the small town of Forks, Washington and about her parents. She was adamant that I know that she was in no way after the family's money; I already knew that of course. I already knew about the way that her parents had died. But I listened to her patiently and every second that she went on about her parents or the Webbers that took her in, I realized just what it was that made my son fall in love with her so quickly and follow her blindly the way that he did.

She was one of the kindest people that I had ever met. I could tell just by that one conversation that she was a beautiful person not only in appearance, which I already knew from seeing pictures of her, but deep in her soul as well. I also knew that my son was right about something else too, her immense compassion was going to make her a wonderful mother one day.

Then, after the initial discussion centering on getting to know each other, we had to approach some more difficult topics. She told me that she was trying not to let skewed impressions of me jade her own opinions of me and that is why she wanted to talk to me herself.

I told her how grateful that I was that she came around when she did. She saved my son from me and some huge mistakes that I was forcing on him. I also told her that by saving him by extension she saved our whole family including myself. I don't think that I would have ever admitted that I needed help if she hadn't come into our lives and opened our eyes to what was going on and rescued my son. I told her that Edward was happier than he had ever been and that is one hundred percent due to her and that I was proud to call her my daughter now.

Now she was crying. She told me before we ended the conversation that she loved Edward with all her heart and promised to take good care of him while they were traveling and for the rest of their lives and that she looked forward to meeting me in person one day. We ended the call with both of us still crying and I set the phone down and sighed and stood to make my way down to my husband's office. Now I needed to deal with his anger with me and attempt to make amends with him.

A/N:

Wow that was long. Once Esme got to start talking she wouldn't shut up. But I hope that this explains where Esme has been coming from, she's not a bad person, she is just not mentally healthy at this point. I am not a mental health professional so please do not get mad at me if I got it the therapy part wrong. I have a few more outtakes in my head that I want to write so keep a look out for them.


	4. Chapter 4

FYH Outtake 4

Carlisle vs Esme

Carlisle POV:

It was a long while after I retreated to my office that there was a soft knock on the door. I knew who it was but wasn't sure that I was in the frame of mind to deal with this and be rational yet. But there was no way, no matter how angry I was with her, that I would hurt her by ignoring her. Indifference and rejection can hurt worse than anger sometimes.

I knew that my wife had done some bad things in her attempt to force her agenda on Edward but I never knew that she had sunk that low. I also wondered what else she had done that she hadn't confessed to yet. I mean how could she do these things! He never had a chance to decide for himself what he wanted out of life, she made sure of that. And I'm sure that the gold digging whore and her sisters were more than happy to go along with my wife's idiotic plans. But hearing her confess these things to our son was more than I could handle. I was angry and getting angrier by the second so I retreated to my office to cool down.

So I sighed and told her to come in. She sat on the sofa in my office starring at her hands. "I know what I did was inexcusable."

"You realize we may have just lost our son for good because of that? Because of what _YOU_ did!"

"I know that it is a possibility. But I won't keep the truth from him anymore. Even if I lose him for good he has a right to know what a horrible mother I was. Maybe I'd deserve to lose him." My wife was now quietly sobbing but I was still too angry to go to her. She may deserve to lose our son but that did mean that I deserved to be punished for her crimes.

"What about me Esme? Did you think about what this would do to my relationship with my son while you were forcing that whore on him, never letting him have a single say in his own life?"

I knew that I had made a big mistake by going there when she looked up at me with what were now angry tears in her eyes.

"At least I'm admitting my crimes and asking for forgiveness for them. I am not the only one guilty of the crimes that you are accusing me of."

"What the hell are you talking about? I never tried to force that bitch on him. That was all you, honey." 

"I'm not talking about Tanya. I'm talking about your obstinate determination that at least one of your children goes to Dartmouth and become a surgeon. When did he actually _SAY_ that he wanted to become a doctor? Let alone a cardio-vascular surgeon just like their daddy."

"Well….ummm…that's beside the fricken point! Stop changing the subject!"

"I'm not changing the subject at all you ass! I am just pointing out that you did things to damage your relationship with your son and push him away too. I am the first to admit that the things that I did were infinitely worse but I am not the only guilty party here and I will not take all the blame on myself." We were now standing face to face and screaming at each other at the top of our lungs.

And looked my wife right in the eyes and I knew at that moment that she was right. I slumped back to my desk and fell into my chair. I was just as guilty of the things that I had accused her of. I knew damn well that Edward didn't want to go into medicine at all but I never let that stop me. Nothing was going to stop me from getting him into med school. I also knew that what he really wanted to be was a writer. I would never get my dream of having another doctor in the family and I knew that and now I had to accept that. I also had my own sins that I needed to atone for.

Neither of us had ever taken our child's thoughts, feelings, or dreams in to consideration. But the one thing that I was absolutely certain of was that even though we had failed our children in horrible ways neither of us was really a failure as a parent. We had made mistakes like any other parent would have, although ours were on a much grander scale. But our children were good people and at least now they all were happy in their lives and found wonderful people to love them back. And I firmly believed that what we had broke and the damage that we had caused wasn't so bad that it couldn't be fixed.

Esme came over and sat in my lap, something that she used to do all the time but hadn't for years. She told me about her conversation with Edward and how angry he was. But even with that anger he let her speak to Bella. That gave us both the hope that all hope of total reconciliation with our son was not lost.

She told me that Bella was just as wonderful as Emmett and Rose had described her as. She was sweet and quiet spoken but Esme could tell she was a strong women. And most of all she could tell that she truly loved our son and was going to care for him and take care of him always. We knew that no matter where our son ended up and no matter what he did with his life he was going to be just fine.

I would need to talk to him and ask his forgiveness for the things that I did but first I wanted to have the chance to talk to our therapist about it. To figure out how to approach the subject and say to my son the things that I really needed to say to him. I needed to figure out how to let go of my dreams and help my children achieve theirs. We talked for hours and came to many understanding but the one question that we didn't have an answer for was 'how do you ask someone to forgive you for doing something that you still haven't forgiven yourself for doing?'.

I was starting to think that we were going to have to book a double session with the therapist this week to deal with everything. It had been my plan to inquire about starting to include the children in the therapy sessions, as I was thinking that it would be beneficial to all of us, but that would have to wait until next week now.

A/N:

There you have it. The argument. I hope that you like it. I am still deciding what the next outtake will be.


	5. Chapter 5

FYH Outtake 5

Alice

So far my brother has called and talked to everyone but me and it kinda hurts. Ok, not kinda, it totally hurts. Was I that much worse than our mother and father that I didn't deserve the same chances and opportunities for forgiveness? I was cruel and, yes, I did said things about him to my friends but it wasn't like any of them would have been his friends anyway. There was a big age gap between us, five years to be exact. I had graduated and moved on to college before he had even started high school. Though maybe some of the people I knew that were younger than me said something but if they did he never said anything to be about it. Not that we ever had anything that would resemble a heart to heart chat. Except that one time and I regret that that was the one time that I listened to him and left it alone.

It was just about Christmas time last year, Jasper and I went out for dinner to a nice restaurant. He was in his first semester of graduate school and was so busy during finals that we didn't have much time to spend together. But I understood, get his doctorate was important to him so it was important to me. At one point I got up to go to the bathroom while he paid the bill and when I stood up to walk away I saw my brother's girlfriend in a heated kiss not far from our table with a guy that was definitely not my brother. I was livid. How could she cheat on my brother like that? Why would she risk getting caught? We were sitting so close to her table that there was no way that she hadn't seen us sitting there when she was seated.

I had to clear my throat three times before I finally got her attention. She didn't even have the decency to look ashamed or guilty, the bitch looked smug. I told her that I was going to tell my brother and my mother what I caught her doing and she laughed at me, telling me to go ahead and try. Edward already knew and there was no way that Esme would believe me.

Jasper grabbed my arm at this point and guided me out of the restaurant and to the car. Jasper drove us straight to my parent's home knowing that I would need to confront this before I could rest. An hour later we were back in the car and I was more distraught than when I arrived. Tanya was right, Edward did know. He knew everything. And apparently this guy I saw her with must have been a new addition to her line up of men. I mean he literally just shrugged it off saying that at least she wasn't bothering him. So then I tried to go to mom.

"Alice, I wasn't expecting you to visit tonight"

"Well, I wasn't planning on it but something happened while Jasper and I were at dinner. Tanya was there-"

"Stop right there young lady. I know that you resent your brother for effect his mistakes has on you and Jasper, but you need to get over it and quit trying to hurt him with lies. Now be a good girl and go home with you husband and quit trying to hurt him by spouting lies about his girlfriend. Besides Irina and Kate told me that Tanya went to bed early with one of her migraines and she hasn't been out of her room all night."

Then she retreated to her bedroom while I stood in the hall dumbfounded.

"It's ok. I'm used to this, Alice. It's just my life and I'll deal with it."

"By ignoring it, Edward? She's cheating and you are just letting her get away with it? You're not going to do anything?"

"There's nothing that I can do. You've just seen mom's stance on this. It's my life and just the way that it is and something that I have to live with. Besides, I have to go to Darthmouth in the fall. I'll get away from her then. I just have to deal and stick it out til then."

"You're going to New Hampshire? There letting YOU go that far? Emmett and I had to settle for school here in Phoenix and you get to go where you want to?" Now I was even more pissed off.

"I never said that I wanted to. I have to. Dad said so. And there is no way that they are going to let her move in with me not being married to her. So that will solve everything. I hope." I gave my brother a hug and left to return home with my husband. We had just gotten married over the summer. My parents had insisted that Emmett and I both wait until we had graduated from college until we married Rose and Jasper and they were adamant that we were not going to live with them unmarried. So I figured we had four years to save Edward. Little did I know how wrong I was.

A few days later we were sitting in the living room on Christmas morning opening gifts. Jasper had given me a beautiful amethyst necklace that I had been wanting and I was giving him a quick thank you kiss when a scream erupted from the other side of the room. I looked over to see Tanya excited, mom beaming with happiness, and Edward looking horrified.

"Be a gentleman and put in on her Edward." Mom admonished him. I don't know how she didn't see it because I did, even from across the room, he had tears in his eyes as he did as he was told. Then mom and Tanya and her sisters launched into planning the wedding and before I knew it Edward was gone from the room.

I went to go find him and talk to him about it. I found him outside on the patio sitting by the pool with his head in his hands.

"You didn't know did you."

"No." He sounded as though he was about to cry.

"Edward, we will find a way to get you out of this. I promise you that."

"Alice, there is no point. You know she is not going to listen. She just doesn't care." 

"It's not pointless Edward. This is your life we're talking about here. You don't love her, I know you don't. So why give up and marry that woman without a fight?" 

"Penance." Was all he said before getting up and going back into the house and it broke my heart because deep down I knew that I held some of the blame for him thinking that way.

I had been cruel to him growing up, putting him down and calling him names and yes I knew that it was immature but I was just a teenager. And once I "grew up" and started college and got Jasper back I outright ignored him. I was a horrible sister and person.

I was brought out of my memories by then ringing of my phone. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID and oh my God! It was Edward! I was so happy that he finally called that I started crying immediately as I answered.

"OH Edward! I've missed you! I am so sorry!"

"Hey Alice. I'm sorry that I haven't called sooner. I've really just needed time to get my head on straight."

"I know, Edward, I know. I am just so glad that you left."

"What?"

"That didn't come out right. I meant that I'm glad that you found a way out of marrying her and that you are happy. Emmett said you are. Happy I mean. Happier than he's ever seen you and Rose can't quit gushing about how amazing Bella is."

"Alice, slow down." He laughed. "It's ok. I am happy. I'm really and truly happy. I do have to say though that I saw the pics of Tanya and her sisters after you and Rose get to them and I have to say thank you and great job sis!"

"Well, you're welcome little brother, but I do have to confess that it felt damn good to do it!"

"I'll bet it did."

"Mom told us about your last call to her. I had no idea that she had gone that far but she is so sorry and worried that she's pushed you away for good."

"Alice," he sighed.

"Oh God! You're not coming home are you?"

"Not to live. We'll visit though, I promise."

"Yeah. We have to because we're all adults and married now and eventually we're all going to have children. And I don't want to miss out on their lives. And I don't want to lose my brother permanently."

"You won't. I promise you that. But I really need my space. At least for now. I am trying my hardest to forgive and forget but it's not easy Alice." 

"I know, Edward, but for what it's worth she is sorry and she is trying. They both are trying with all of us. We're doing family therapy now. Well, last week was the first time and they are going to call you about it. I think mom is but she needs to get up her nerve to make the call. I think she's terrified that you'll say no."

"How is that supposed to work with me not being there?"

"They planned to do it via telephone conference."

"Well, I'll think about it, ok?" 

We then agreed to let mom do it on her own and not influence her decision to make the call. She had to man up, so to speak, and do it because she was ready to. Then we ended the call with I love you's and promises of more phone calls soon.


	6. Chapter 6

SURPRISE! An extra outtake this week!

FYH Outtake 6

Maybe What We Really Need is Electroshock Therapy

JaspPOV:

How the hell did I get dragged into this? Oh, yeah, because I love my wife. Maybe I can claim I have an exam or paper I need to work on a get out of doing this next time. But then again, if it wasn't so damn humiliating it would be hilarious watching this unfold.

What is going on you ask…family therapy…with my in-laws. I know why we need to be here. My in-laws while being great people have a lot of issues and pain that they have inflicted on their children, especially their youngest, Edward. Hell, we've all inflicted pain on Edward in some fashion. I don't blame him one bit for running off in the middle of the night, hell, I am considering doing the same thing right now. I must really love my wife to put up with this spectacle.

It had started off so well. We were all seated nice and proper and discussion things like rational adults. Now I am sitting here with my head in my hands and the therapist is looking horrified. It would probably be better to start at the beginning so you can understand.

First I should start with my brother-in-law Edward. The guy is completely controlled and owned by his parents. By both of his parents. The boy could barely order lunch at McDonald's without calling and asking what he should get. And that is not an exaggeration. It was ridiculous that neither of his parents saw what was going on and how miserable he was.

My mother-in-law, Esme, well, she is a wonderful lady and a loving mother and I do love her, we all do. She's just a little psycho when it comes to her children's lives and letting go. She's always refused to let her kids get too far from her. It was nearly impossible to keep up a long-distance relationship with Alice when she was rarely allowed to come back to LA to visit and I always had to go to her. My parents weren't all that crazy about me going that far to see my girlfriend while I was in high school. Once ten whole months went by between visits and neither of us was happy.

So, what did we do? We took it out on Edward. He was an easy target. We couldn't take it out on her parents because well they were letting me stay at their house when I visited. Rose stayed there too when she came down and until she moved here for school and got her own apartment. I did the same when I was finally able to move to Phoenix to be with Alice. Rose and Emmett were right about it being ideal for privacy and to just get away from the family drama at the house.

Then there's Carlisle, again a great person but gullible if he ever really believed that his daughter that took dance lessons for years and was graceful as all get out turned into such a total klutz when she entered a science class and only when she entered a science class. Or that straight "A" Emmett couldn't pass a science class to save his life. He wanted another doctor in the family so Edward was going to a have to be it.

I was so happy and proud of Edward when he took off. We all knew that there was no way that he should be marrying that woman. I hated her from the day that I met her. She tried several times over the years to get me into bed with her. The last time was about two months before the wedding that didn't happen. No way was that ever going to happen. First of all, I would never cheat on my Alice and second, I wouldn't touch that girl with a ten foot pole. I don't know if Edward ever did but I hoped that he was at least safe about it.

After the wedding was cancelled Esme had the sister's things packed and taken to a storage facility and had her lawyer contact them and tell them where they find their things. Because, Esme out of the goodness of her heart took them in when their mother was dying and let them stay after she was gone and this was how they repaid her kindness.

Anyway, back to this so called "group therapy" session. It had started off so well, too. The therapist had gone around to each of us and asked why we wanted to be here today. I told her that I just wanted my wife to be happy and she wasn't going to be happy if her family wasn't whole and happy, so essentially I was there for Alice. Alice wanted to learn how to be a better person that deserved not only her brother's forgiveness for her own forgiveness. Emmett and Rose were here for similar reasons to Alice and my self, respectively, and the therapist told us that it was admirable to want to be here for our spouses and support them in such a significant way.

Then she made the mistake of asking us what we thought about Tanya and why each of us didn't try harder to change things. She asked the room in general but Rose is the first one that spoke up.

"What do I think of the bitch? She's a whore like her mother."

"Don't speak about Carmen like that, she was a nice lady. Anyway, you should never speak ill of the dead."

"She was no lady, Esme."

"You would know, wouldn't you Carlisle?"

"I thought that we put this behind us years ago and that you believed me that she was lying?"

"hmm"

"That's all you have to say is "hmmm". I still cannot believe that you kept her in our lives and invited her into our home after that."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Emmett finally broke into his parent's argument.

"What are we talking about son? We are talking about the fact that Saint Carmen accused me of having an affair with her and then tried to claim that Kate was my daughter. Which is nothing but lies!"

"She never did say who else could be her father, Carlisle."

"She never said because she didn't know! Just like with Tanya and Irina. She slept around so much it would be impossible to narrow it down to a few hundred likely suspects."

"Like mother like daughter, huh. Saint Tanya really was exactly like Carmen after all." Alice finally broke in.

"I had no idea that Tanya was cheating on Edward or I would have put a stop to it immediately." At this point Esme stood and started pacing them room and was becoming extremely agitated. Her comment, however, had made Alice so livid that she jumped up from the couch at marched over to her mother to face her.

"That is total bull****, mom. I went to you and tried to tell you that I saw her cheating. And you refused to listen. You called me and liar and just two weeks later _YOU _decided to put that damn ring under the tree and trap him in a marriage that the rest of us knew he didn't want!" Alice was now in her mother's face screaming at her.

"Did you ever wonder why she begged for you to let her switch rooms when she was sixteen that she just needed a room with a balcony? She needed a convenient way to come and go without you seeing her." At this point Emmett had now jumped up, and joined the fray with Rose right by his side.

Now they are all standing there in the middle of the room, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, and Rose screaming and swearing at each other and laying blame and calling each other out on the most atrocious crimes that they've ever committed and it is loud until Carlisle drops the bomb, "at least I never had a child beat to within an inch of her life just because the poor child had the audacity to like Edward." You could literally hear a pin drop as that effectively shut everyone up for all of a split second before they started screaming at each other once more.

The poor therapist was trying desperately to get everyone's attention to no avail until she walked to her desk and pulled out an air horn and let in off scaring everyone in to silence.

"Everyone needs to sit down and be quiet. This is never going to work with everyone screaming and no one listening. Let's start this over and forget about, uh, _"her"_ for a minute. I want everyone to tell me just one regret that they have it can either be about this situation or life in general. Jasper, you've been quiet why don't you start?"

Can I tell them that I am now regretting coming here today? That would probably not be a good idea at this time. I looked up and saw that everyone was looking at me expectantly. "I regret not getting to know Edward better and giving us a chance at being friends and brothers before he left."

"Rose how about you?"

"I regret not trying harder to get Emmett to agree to go to Esme with me and letting him talk me into letting Edward deal with it himself."

"But Rose, wouldn't you agree that Edward was able to handle it himself when he was finally ready."

"Yes, I do. I am glad he found someone worth fighting for but it doesn't alleviate the guilt that I just stood by for years and never did anything to help him."

"Emmett?"

"I regret not following my dreams and opening a body shop."

"We'll talk about that later. I really want to go into why you felt that you couldn't or at least decided not to pursue that. But we are almost out of time and I need to get through this first. Alice?"

"I regret a lot of things. I regret being so cruel and spreading rumors about him."

"Like what kind of rumors?"

"I kinda told everyone I knew at the high school that Edward wet the bed." 

"Alice you didn't!"

"Don't start with me mother. You're no innocent bystander here either." She snapped at her mother.

"Ok. Esme since you're eager to speak you can go next."

"I regret every decision I made since the day of the fire. But to choose one, for now, I'll go with putting the ring under the tree without consulting Edward. I should never have tried to force him into a marriage with, uh, _"her"_.

"Carlisle what about you?"

"For me it would be forbidden Edward from continuing his writing."

"Great. Now I know that most of you have more regrets in there that we will need to deal with but this is where we are going to start. Our time is up for today so what I want all of you to do for next time is to write down some ideas on what you can do to let go of these regrets and move past them. Also, Edward should be involved in this. I'd like to get him to agree to get involved by telephone if possible. Esme? Carlisle? One of you needs to call him and talk to him about it. Which one of you is going to do it?" 

"I will." Esme spoke up.

"Good. Carlisle and Esme I will see you two next week and the rest of you I will see in two weeks so go in peace. _PLEASE!_

A/N:

Thought I'd give everyone a surprise treat of an extra update! I hope you enjoyed group therapy. It was fun to write.


	7. Chapter 7

FYH Outtake 7

Phone Call with Esme

EsmePOV:

We came home from the therapy session and I immediately went up to my room, lied down on my bed, and started crying. Carlisle joined me a few minutes later with a cup of hot tea and fresh box of Kleenex. He crawled onto the bed behind me and just held me as I fell apart.

My oldest child was now leaving me. I actually knew that it was coming. It wasn't that big of a surprise. I knew that Emmett never liked living in Phoenix. What was really upsetting was that I knew that they were trying to get pregnant and I was pretty sure that she was. I was just waiting for them to tell me, I was trying not to be a meddling mother. Nevertheless, they were going to have a baby and they would be so far away from Carlisle and me. Carlisle was not going to have his grandchild close and it would be all my fault. I did this. I deserved this. Carlisle did not.

But what was really upsetting me tonight was that my youngest child hated me and I didn't think that he was ever going to forgive me. Honestly, I still hadn't forgiven me so why would he. How could I even expect him to at this point.

We lied there for a while until I eventually fell asleep. I was awoken a few hours later by the ringing of the phone. As I sat up and turned on the light and grab my phone I realized that Carlisle was no longer with me.

"Edward I am so happy that you called." I answered the call after looking at the caller ID.

"Esme, It's Bella." I was surprised to hear her voice.

"Is Edward alright? Did something happen?"

"We're fine. He's asleep actually. Today took a lot out of him. He was completely exhausted. I actually called because I need a favor." 

"Anything Bella. What ever you need."

"Well, Edward was telling me that you always made Thanksgiving dinner and I was wondering if there was a dish that you always made that he just loved and if I could get that recipe?"

"Really?"

"Yes. I'd love to include a piece of his home for the dinner and in essence it would be a piece of you, like a part of you was here with us for dinner."

At that I started crying again. This lady was so sweet. She really was everything that a mother would want for her son. Bella was still trying to calm me down.

"It's ok sweetheart. It's just been a really emotional day for me."

"Yes. It must be hard to hear that Emmett and Rose are leaving too. But like Bethany said you can always visit them and you can always visit us—when we figure out where we'll end up."

"Oh dear. You better clear that with Edward before you invite me to visit you."

"Esme, I know that he misses you. He's told me so. Please believe me when I say that he loves you and he knows that you love him, just give him some time and space to calm down."

"Do you think that it is possible that he'll get over his anger with me and forgive me someday?" 

"I know he will, Esme, like I said he needs time. The wounds are still raw right now."

"Thank you, Bella."

"Are you really ok, Esme? Where is Carlisle?"

"I'm…I'll be fine and as for Carlisle, I am not sure where he disappeared to. He was here early until I fell asleep."

"You're really all right with Emmett and Rose moving?"

"I am. Well, more that I would be if Carlisle wasn't going to lose out on having his grandchild close."

"Is Rose is pregnant?"

"Ummm. Not that they've told me. By the way, Emmett wanted to call Edward but was afraid it was too soon, maybe you could ask Edward to call him?"

"I can do that. But Esme come on. Do you think she is?"

" I really should say anything Bella, I am trying so hard not to interfere.

"You're right. It is news for Emmett and Rose to share when they are ready. But don't be so hard on yourself Esme. You are trying so hard and everyone can see it."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"My biggest fear is that I've done too much permanent damage to my relationship with my family. I may deserve not to have my grandchild in my life, but Carlisle doesn't."

"You don't deserve to lose that either, Esme. Please don't let this make you take a step back in your therapy. I know that Edward will forgive you. I wouldn't let him hold a grudge forever. I know what it's like to suddenly find out that your family is gone and never coming back. He would regret it deeply if something happened to you or Carlisle and he hadn't forgiven you yet."

"I'm sorry to keep dropping my problems on you, dear. How are you holding up with the holidays? Is it the first since they died?"

"No. It's actually the second holiday season since I lost them but that doesn't make it any easier. I miss them so much every day. I just want to pick up the phone and hear my mother's voice one more time. I want to walk into the house and hear my dad grumbling about having to have the perfect shine on his uniform for the city Christmas party. I miss so much when it comes to my parents. They were all I had and now my whole family is dead."

"No Bella. We are your family now and we love you dearly. You saved not only Edward but this whole family and I am so grateful that you walked into his life and talked him into running off with you."

"So am I." She giggled.

"He loves my cranberry sauce. I've always made it from scratch. You think you could do that?"

"Actually, I can. Mom and I used to make homemade jam every year."

"I've always loved canning, but Alice and Rose were never interested."

"Well, Esme, I guess that that will just our thing. You and me and some mason jars."

"It's a date. Next canning season."

"You're on."

"Thank you so much for calling me Bella. It was exactly what I needed tonight." Then I gave her the recipe that I memorized so many years and told her to call me if she had any questions and then I let her go. Carlisle reentered the room right after I hung up the phone. He was carrying a tray filled with Chinese food. He looked at me sitting the smiling and raised his eye brows questioningly, "I ordered your favorite comfort foods to cheer you up, but it appears that I am too late."

"Bella called. We had a nice talk and I feel better." 

"Good," was all that he said as he placed the tray on the bed beside me and I picked up an egg roll and fed it to him. We spent the rest of the evening feeding each other and truly talking about the important issues that were happening in our lives. And I wondered, if Bella hadn't happened into our lives, would my marriage have lasted? Would Carlisle have eventually gotten fed up with me and left? These were questions that I was sure that I never wanted or needed to know the answer. Because I would continue to get the help that I needed and to become the wife and mother that my family needed me to be.

A/N:

It's apparently a two-fer day because here is the phone call reference at during the main chapter. I am going to write the Emmett call tomorrow probably at work and then I'll post tomorrow night. I will still have the Alice outtake to write this weekend too.


	8. Chapter 8

FYH Outtake 8

Emmett's News

There she goes running for the bathroom again. I feel so bad that she's sick and it's my fault. Well, partly my fault, I do remember her enjoying herself thoroughly too. I knew that I needed to get up and get some tea started for her.

I sighed as I stood in the kitchen waiting for my decaf coffee to brew while the water steamed for her tea It's one of the things I am doing for my Rosie to let her know that she is not in the pregnancy alone. That she is not the only one making sacrifices. I gave up caffeine and alcohol. I made her a deal, if she can't have it then neither can I.

The morning sickness being this bad however is not something that I had bargained for and that made me feel bad because there wasn't much that I could do for her. The teakettle was just going off when I heard the doorbell. I took the kettle off the burner and ran to get the door.

I was surprised to see my mother standing there at eight in the morning. She usually does not visit this early nor does she stop by without calling anymore. There may have been an instance of very bad timing that may have scarred her for life.

"Mom. I didn't know that you were stopping by this morning."

"Well, it was a last minute decision. I needed to talk to you about something and I was too anxious to wait." I groaned internally at that comment. I should have known that she was going to pitch a fit when we told her that we were moving across the country.

"Let me take Rosie her tea and I'll be right back down." She looked at the cup of tea, smiled, and said that saltines were good for a sour stomach too and so was seven-up. I just looked at her shocked because we never got around to dropping the other part of the news. Not only were we moving to Boston but also we were pregnant.

She just laughed and added, "I had three kids and raised a total of six kids, Emmett, I know a little bit about sour stomachs. Now go give your wife her tea and then we'll have a nice chat when you get back down."

I got upstairs as Rosie was leaving the bathroom, "Mom's downstairs and wants to talk to me about something."

"You want me to come down with you?" 

"Nah, you rest, sweetie, I'll take care of it."

She turned to go into the bedroom then stopped and turned around. "I think I want to be a part of this conversation. 

We got to the living room and mom got upset. "Emmett Cullen she should be resting in bed!"

"No, Mom. I wanted to visit with you."

"Well, at least get her a pillow and a blanket so she can lay down on the couch and rest while we visit." And I did as mother told me because I knew that she was right.

When I returned I heard Rosie asking how she knew and mom responded with, "Like I told Emmett, I've had three children my dear, I know what pregnancy looks like.

"How long have you known?"

"Well, I've suspected for a couple of weeks. I was sure yesterday during therapy when you announced that you were leaving, I knew that there was something else that you weren't telling us. I'm sorry if I spoiled anything by guessing or letting on that I knew. I really wasn't going to say anything but I just couldn't help myself when I realized Rose had some morning sickness and I had some tips to help."

"It's fine mom. We were going to tell everyone yesterday but chickened out after dropping the news that we were moving."

"Yes, that was quite the surprise."

"Mom, I know—"

"Don't Emmett. I am happy for you two and I really believe that this move is the right thing for the two of you. I wanted to tell you that, in person, and to offer my assistance with anything you need to help with the move."

Even Rosie sat up at Mom's comment. I couldn't believe that she was saying that. The woman who threw a fit when we wanted to go on a honeymoon was now fine with us moving so far away and with her grandchild.

"You really mean that Mom?" Rosie was asking her.

"I do. I honestly do. You deserve to follow your dreams. I'm not saying that I'm not going to burst in tears from time to time or that I won't get sad or upset because I am going to miss having you two so close. But I am trying to let go a little."

"We can see how far you've come, Mom, and thank you for understanding." Rosie told her grabbing her hand.

"I thought you were going to be upset and difficult about this for awhile. Can I ask what happened between last night and this morning?"

"Bella called me last night." Ok, I definitely wasn't expecting that one. Mom went on to explain that Bella had wanted to get some family recipes for their Thanksgiving and ended up having quite the conversation with Mom in the process.

"Hey, you remember when Edward was eight and asked if you could make him cranberry sauce instead of a birthday cake?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Maybe you should remind him when he calls today. I told Bella that you wanted to speak to him so I have no doubt that he'll call. I'm sure that he wants to talk to you about the move as well."

She left shortly after that as Rosie was falling asleep. I knew that unless Rosie had to make another run to the bathroom she'd be out for a while so I took the opportunity to run to the store to pick up a few of the things that Mom suggested might help Rosie feel better.

It was later that afternoon that Edward finally called me.

"Dude, it took you long enough to call. I know you're on an extended honeymoon but ya gotta get out of the bed at some point. You aren't naked are you? Please tell me that you at least got dressed before you called."

"Look who's talking! Yes, I'm dressed and we've actually been out of the house today. We just got back from the store actually."

"Were you buying a pregnancy test? Because I can tell you from personal experience that the Clear Blue easy one works perfectly."

"NO! We were getting the stuff for Thanks-what did you say to me? Is Rose…are you guys…"

"You're going to be an uncle, man!"

"Oh my God! Congratulations Emmett. I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks Edward. I am just over the moon about this … and so was Mom."

"Really, I'd have thought that she'd pitch a fit about you moving now that you're expecting."

"Me too. But she was really cool about it all this morning. That Bella is an amazing woman. One conversation with Mom and she calmed her down. Tell her I said thanks for whatever she said to Mom last night to make her see reason about the move. Mom even offered to help us move."

"Now that I really can't believe!" He said laughing. There was no denying that the mother that we were seeing now was not the same woman that we had had to put up with and endure over the last eight years. It was the start of a new era in our family. One that was going see exciting changes and I was thrilled to see these changes finally happen for us.

"Hey, I also wanted to congratulate you on buying the shop. I know that you and Rose are going to be really parents and the shop will be a huge success."

"Thanks, Edward. Do you guys really have no clue at all where you'll end up at?"

"Not really. But like Bella said we want a beach house. So it will likely be the east coast. We had considered St. Louis because we found some good friends that lived there. Oh by the way, we sent off some pictures today of our stop in New Orleans. You and Rose have to go there! Bella and I are definitely going back someday."

"Damn boy! Aren't you two tired of living out of a suitcase yet?"

"A little bit. But we have a house right now so we're staying put for a couple of days and getting a break from being in car." He laughed.

"If you've made it to the east coast then you've got to be running out of destinations, right?"

"In the US we are, but then we are going to go abroad."

"You two could be traveling for years if you're doing the world tour thing."

"I don't think we'll make as many stops in Europe as we did here and if I have anything to say about it we'll be flying from destination to destination instead of driving. I don't really want to get us lost and end up in Transylvania or something and end up murdered by one of Dracula's descendants." I couldn't help cringing at that. The thought of vampires always weirded me out, the whole idea of sucking someone's blood out their body was just plain gross.

"So do you know when you'll be moving?"

"We haven't narrowed down a time but we are definitely waiting for the baby to be born. Rosie and I don't want to have any added stress on her and a cross country move would be stressful. Plus she likes her OB and doesn't want to change and I think she wants to stay close to Mom for help and advice since she was adopted and Mom's been through pregnancies and all that. She gave me some tips for morning sickness for Rose before she left this morning.

"I can understand that. Will the guy be cool with waiting for you two to move?"

"Yeah. The show season doesn't start til late spring and by then we should be close to getting there. And he says that he has a guy that works there that can oversee things temporarily but not to take too long. The guy just wants to works on cars and not be management. That's why he didn't buy it."

"Just think though Emmett. Next year you could have a white Christmas instead of a brown one."

"Hell yeah! I can't wait for snow and rain and Rose is excited for four seasons instead of the two we have here-hot and hell."

"Definitely. It's raining here today and I love it even though it is making Bella homesick."

"I bet it is. So do you think that you'll be home for Christmas at least?"

"Emmett, I have no clue where I'll be but I'll be sure that I call when I know that everyone is together. Ok?"

"Ok. I guess we should get used to phone calls being our main form of communication. Hey! I just thought of something. Do you guys have a web cam on your computer?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was thinking that I could bring my computer to Christmas and we could do a web chat thing and then no matter where you and Bella are you'll be with us for Christmas!"

"Emmett that is a brilliant idea."

We ended the conversation a few minutes later with Edward making me promise to call if we needed anything. I had known for the last few months that my family was changing, it was healing. But it wasn't until today after talking with my mother and my brother that I really realized just how much we had healed. Although we were starting to spread out, we weren't separating we were merely spreading our wings and finding our happiness and where we truly belonged. The strangest part was that we were closer now than we had ever been. Thank God for therapy and hotel bars.

A/N:

And there we have more Emmett. Esme ended up being wordier than I intended when I started this but she needed to be heard. She is slowly realizing that she is not going to lose them if she let's them go. The Alice update is going to take more time, I need to make some hard decisions about the future of the family and how they are going to end up where I want them too. I don't want to jump the gun with anything, you know? Thanks for reading and you know where to find me.


	9. Chapter 9

FYH Outtake 9

Alice

Jasper and I were planning to go on a picnic in the park today. It was one of the perks of living in an area that doesn't see winter you can plan outdoor events in December. It was a nice way to spend a Sunday afternoon. Later that evening we were supposed to have supper at my parent's house. Emmett and Rose were supposed to be there as well.

Her pregnancy was going well. She had finally gotten over the morning sickness, and would be going for the ultrasound sometime in January so they could find out if it was they were having a boy or girl. I was excited for them. Not only were they living out their dreams by buying the shop in Boston, they were starting their family. I was ready but Jasper wanted to be out of graduate school before we had kids. School took up a lot of his time and he wanted to be able to support his family and spend time with us. Therefore, we were going to wait.

I was finishing packing the basket when my phone rang. I smiled when the caller ID showed that it was Edward.

"Hey brother dear. What's up?"

"Hey, Al. Not much. How are you and Jasper today? 

"We're good Edward. So where in the world are Edward and Bella?"

"Maine"

"I bet it's beautiful there. What's in Maine that you wanted to see?"

"There's an amazing Christmas festival here and everyone here is extremely nice."

"That's good, Edward. I'm glad that you are having such a great time."

'Yeah, we actually love it here so much that we bought a house."

"You're moving to Maine? Have you told Mom this?"

"Yes, I just got off the phone with her she's happy for us actually. It was quite a shocking conversation. I thought that she was going to give me trouble but she was really cool about it."

"I told you before that she really is trying. She has been helping Rose and Emmett prepare for their move. I know that it's killing her inside that both of her sons are going to be so far away but she is dealing with it. I know that she had been talking about it in her private therapy sessions. We talked about it the other day while we were out shopping."

We talked for a little bit longer before he said that he needed to go so they could get to the festival. Jasper walked in to the kitchen as I ended the call and asked how Edward was. I told him about the house in Maine and he let out a deep breath.

"When are we going to tell them about New York?"

There was a professor at Columbia that had been talking to Jasper about transferring to Columbia to finish his graduate work while working with him on some research project that was part of Jasper's expertise. We had not told anyone anything as of yet.

"Let's wait until after we get back from New York. Maybe by then we'll have something definite to talk about." We were going to go meet with the professor after Christmas and would end up being there over New Years. It was an amazing opportunity for Jasper and I knew that he really wanted to do it. I didn't really think that Mom was going to cause a problem for us now. She really had changed but I knew that it was going to kill her and dad to have all their kids move across the nation away from therm.

Later that night we arrived at my parents' house to find mom and dad talking about Edward and Bella.

"I _am _thrilled for them Carlisle. No need to worry about me, I am fine with this. The other thing is what disappoints me a little. But it's his life and we are _NOT_ going to interfere with it anymore."

"What other thing Mom?" I asked coming into the room and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hello dear. Did your brother call you today?"

"Yes. He told me about the house and Maine."

"Did he tell you about the bookstore?"

"What bookstore?"

"The bookstore he is going to buy instead of going to college." Dad said glumly.

"Might buy, Dad, might. I want to get a look at those financials for him before he makes any decisions on that."

"You know too." I knew that I was sounding petulant but I didn't care. I hated being the only one that he hadn't told.

"He only told Emmett because he wants our professional advice on whether it's a sound investment or not."___ Rose added as she kissed Mom and Dad and took over the couch, practically lying down. "Why do they say pregnancy is beautiful when all you do is puke,sleep, and your clothes stop fitting?"_

___ Her morning sickness had returned over the last couple of days but at least it wasn't as bad as it had been before. We had a wonderful family dinner together as we usually did. It was so wonderful to see my whole family healing and truly and honestly happy for once._ Rose, Mom, and I made plans to go maternity clothes shopping this week.

If there was one thing that Jasper was really good at was telling when someone was hiding something and it surprised me when Jasper told me later that night while we were getting ready for bed that he had called her on it when he found a moment alone with her. I was shocked that Edward had invited Mom to Maine, but it did prove to me that there really was hope for our family. That, somehow, we would be alright one day.

A/N

A small outtake. But a little glimpse into Alice and Jasper's future. Hmmm…they are going to be in New York at the same time as Edward and Bella…will they meet up? In case you didn't see the author's note on the main story. I wrote a future take of Edward and Bella for fandom for floods. It will not post with the main story until the story is completed. However, for only $5 you can get an amazing compilation that is filled with stories and outtakes from some amazing authors. It is going to be worth the money.


	10. Chapter 10

Outtake 10

Life with Angela

She was always more than just my best friend. She was my sister in every way that counted. She was even before my parents took her in. Her parents' deaths were a tragedy that shook and angered the whole tiny town of Forks. Not only was the town angry that a teenage girl was left an orphan due to the stupidity of the whole Newton family, but the town really loved their chief of police and his wife. They were going to be missed for a very long time.

I will never forget the night they died. Bella was spending the night like she did quite frequently. It was their anniversary, Bella always stayed on their anniversary to give them some privacy. Only this time she never left. Mom and Dad immediately offered to take custody of her, even though just about the whole town was offering the same. Mom and Dad managed all her finances and settled the estate for her. They also agreed to help with the lawsuit against the Newton's. Mom and Dad were never the vindictive types, I mean; Dad is the town pastor and preaches forgiveness all the time. But this time, even he was having a hard time letting go. I think that part of it was that the Newton's just did not care. I remember clearly the day he came home from talking to Mr. and Mrs. Newton about helping out with the funeral expenses and Bella's other expenses. "I don't care what happens to that girl. Her parents should have been more careful and stayed out of our baby's way." That was the first time I ever heard my father swear too.

I was so glad that Bella had stayed late for a meeting at school and was not here to listen to this. Dad was on the phone to the lawyer that had been trying to contact Bella about suing the Newton's since the accident. Dad had just lost hope that there was an ounce decency left in that family and decided to take the path of revenge instead of forgiveness.

Before the accident, Bella and I had planned to go to college in Seattle together and share a dorm. But everything about our lives and our plans changed after her parents died. But so many things were still the same between her and I. We could always talk about anything with each other or say anything to each other and never get offended. We knew that we had the others best interest at heart.

I knew when she was considering having sex for the first time with Jacob. She knew when I was ready to take that step with Ben but he wasn't ready yet. She calmed me down considerably about the way that I was feeling rejected by reminding me that the door of not be pressured to have sex should always swing both ways and if both of us were not ready then it was not the right time.

She did end up sleeping with Jacob before I did with Ben. It may have been unladylike but she told me everything, and I mean everything, because I wanted to know from a first hand account. From then on, sex was a very open topic for the two of us. We even found a way to watch our first porno together. Yes, we compared, but we were never mean about it. Bella's relationship with Jacob ended a couple of months after that but that was because he was a big asshole who cheated on her.

It was nice to have someone to talk to about sex and not be embarrassed. We could never have discussed these things with our mothers and most of the other girls at school believed the stupidest shit. Like the time the guys started telling the girls that you can't pass a STD by having oral.

After the accident, Bella stopped talking about going to college. Even after she won the lawsuit. I knew that there was something bothering her and that bothered me. We could always and did always tell each other everything. If our fathers knew the things that their sweet "innocent" baby girls were discussing they would be appalled! Ok. So we weren't so innocent. We would have been sent off to convents never to be seen again. Even if we weren't Catholic. Bella used to tease me by saying that the pastors little angel was a devil in disguise. Maybe she was right because I still love to sin with my boyfriend quite often. And I do, too.

I have to say though, through all of that I was completely blindsided the night that Bella came to the dinner table the January before graduation and announced that she was not heading off to college in the fall with me but was headed out on her own for some big world tour. I have to admit that I did not take the news well. I ran out of the house and headed straight for Ben's house. He was out with Tyler but his mom let me cry on her shoulder and talk everything out. She managed to get me to see that if this was the path that Bella really felt that she needed to take then it was important as someone who loved her to support her and help her.

Later that night when Marsha drove me home, I sat down with Bella and my parents and discussed Bella's trip. Ever since she lost her parents Bella had felt this pull in her heart that told her that Seattle was not where she was supposed to be. There was something pulling her to the open road to experience life and to experience the world and find her true home. I knew that I was being selfish because I was going to miss my "sister" and best friend. So I let it go. I let her go.

Ben proposed to me at the graduation party that the town through every year. So many of the kids from town would leave after graduation and never look back. I was terrified that Bella was going to be one of them now. I was terrified that I was going to lose my best friend forever.

We all made sure that she had a brand new cell phone with an extra battery and an extra charger just in case. More than being afraid of losing her to a new life we were afraid of losing her in the same way that we lost her parents. She was going to be all alone out there in the world surrounded by strangers. She would be surrounded by dangerous strangers. I also made sure that she had plenty of mace on hand too.

Then, one night, not long after she left, she called from a hotel bar. She started telling me about a guy at the other end of the end of the bar that she said looked he was ready to cry. So I encouraged her to go over to him and talk to him. Ben was furious with me for encouraging her to talk to a strange man at a bar. "He could be a lunatic rapist for all you know Angela. You could have just encouraged her to her death!"

Luckily I was right and he was wrong. When we talked to him and got his whole story, Ben was sorry for having misjudged him. After a few phone calls with him we were happy that she was no longer alone on the road. Then the pictures started coming in and Bella, well she looked happier and healthier than I had seen her since her parents died. When I saw what this Edward looked like, I was stunned, she really hit the jackpot with that guy. She had agreed to send them to me so that I could live vicariously through her and then I would send them onto mom and dad how would show them to the town after the Sunday services.

I knew that Edward was perfect for her when he made sure that her family was there at their wedding. Although all of his issues did concern me quite a bit we bit my tongue and let it go. There was no way that I was going to ruin her wedding day. Besides, he seemed really nice and my father really liked him. And he loved her and she loved him and that was what was important. But I will admit that I was jealous of him. I knew then that she was never coming home, not that she had promised to anyway. Home for her now was wherever Edward was. Just like home for me was with Ben. We were studying business so that one day we could buy the sporting goods store from Bella. Neither Ben nor I were inclined to live anywhere but Forks. Our families were there and we loved it there. Still I cried for a whole two days after she told me that they found a house in Maine.

We still talked openly about her sex life and my sex life and everything in between. So, I wasn't a bit surprised when she whispered in my ear that she wanted some alone time with her husband. I totally got that and truth be told I wanted that with my man in our luxury suite too. So I dragged Ben from their room and down the hall to ours.

I really wanted to find a way to pay Bella back for everything that she has given us since she received that settlement. She's paid for clothes and trips and goodness knows what else she's done. She even threatened to start college funds for any children that Ben and I have. I had to stop her there, though. That would be our responsibility and there was only so much that I could willingly accept from her. There is a difference between accepting gifts and taking advantage and I did not ever want to cross that line.

A/N: Thanks to RandyWriter on Twi whose review to chapter 23 inspired me to write this.


	11. Chapter 11

FYH Outtake 11

Esme

I closed my eyes and tried to remember how to breathe. There is this strange whooshing noise pounding in my head and everyone's voices seemed garbled, like they talking under water, which is fitting because I feel like I am drowning. This has to be a nightmare that I am going to wake up from any minute now, because he can't be gone. My husband, my soul mate cannot be gone. How am I supposed to survive this?

My eyes shoot open when I feel someone touch my hand. I become aware that I am sitting in a chair in a hospital waiting room and there are tears streaming down my face. Dr. Tom Harrison, a good friend of ours, is squatting in front of me with a concerned look on his face. At that moment, I realize that this is not a nightmare; I have lost my dear Carlisle.

I looked to my left to see Emmett, my oldest child, is sitting beside me. His hand had grabbed onto mine a moment ago. His very pregnant wife, Rose, was sitting on the other side of me. As I look down at her swollen stomach, it is at that moment it dawns on me that Carlisle will never get to hold his granddaughter and I start crying harder.

The next thing that I know, I am sitting in my living room in my house with no recollection of how I got there. Everything has been a blur since I was called and told that Carlisle had had a heart attack. Rose hands me a cup of herbal tea and I notice that my Alice is here. I don't remember her arriving. But it doesn't matter. It is too late…she is too late. She has missed him. She has lost her father and she didn't get to say goodbye.

Everything around me is becoming more focused and clear and time starts moving again. Rose kisses me on the cheek and tells me that she needs to rest and she heads upstairs to Emmett's bedroom for a nap. I hear the other three talking about who is going to pick up Edward and Bella from the airport and who will stay behind to watch over Rose and me. Part of me feels like arguing and screaming that I do not need a babysitter but I can't muster the energy to speak up. Mostly, I am just numb but, part of me is just relieved that Edward and Bella were coming home to me. I need all of my children with me right now.

The rest of the day passed in the same blur of activity and I remained sitting in my chair long after all of my children went to bed. I could not bring myself to go upstairs and lie in the bed that Carlisle and I had shared. I spent the whole night sitting in my chair in the living room until the first light of the morning hit and I dragged myself into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee and an important phone call.

She had heard about Carlisle's passing through the grapevine at the hospital, "I've been expecting your call. I am so sorry about Carlisle. I just can't believe it. How are you holding up?"

"Not good. I don't know how to live without him. I don't know how to do this," I sob into the phone.

"That is what I am here for, Esme. We will figure this out together. I am here for you anytime you need to talk. And I mean anytime. Have Edward and Alice made it back yet?"

"Yes. All my children have come home."

"That's good. You are all going to need each other for support and comfort right now."

We spent the next half hour on the phone while she reminded me of all the tools that I had learned in therapy, learning how to let go of my children, leaving them to live their own lives, and how to cope with loss. I had just ended the call and slipped the phone into my pocket when Bella walked into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. As she talked to me briefly, before heading outside to sit in the fresh air, I became concerned with how off her coloring was.

Edward came down a few minutes later and when I mentioned that Bella looked off and asked if she was ill, he said that he hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary, except that all of the traveling had her more tired than usual since her bout with bronchitis a few weeks back. I disagreed with that assumption that it was just exhaustion, but decided to keep my thoughts to myself until I had a chance to observe her a little more.

I have absolutely no idea from where Emmett pulled his height and weight. He was definitely much larger than Carlisle or even either of his grandfathers. It had always been difficult trying to fit him into clothes, even as a child, but I just wasn't in the mood to deal with it today and I was getting increasingly more irritated the longer that I had to stay at that mall looking for a suit. I knew deep down that it was irrational but all I really wanted to do; was curl up in my chair in the living room with a cup of tea and forget about everything.

I had been watching Bella all morning. I had also been watching Edward watching her just as closely. As the morning went on, it was more than obvious to me what was going on. It was the first glimmer of hope that I had had in the last couple days that I could be happy about anything again. By the time that she passed out, I am sure that neither Edward nor I believed she was suffering from jet lag. I really did not need Dr. Snow's medical tests to tell me what I had already figured out on my own, Bella was pregnant.

Bella's reaction to the news, however, was quite amusing. It was obvious that the poor girl never suspected anything. I knew that once she got over the initial shock she was going to be very excited about being a mom. This baby was my sign from Carlisle that our lives would continue to go on without him. It was also the moment that I finally understood what my therapist had been trying to get me to understand for months, that while my children needed me in their lives and they loved me, they were adults who were starting families and didn't necessary need me in their daily lives. I didn't need them in my daily life. All I needed to know was that they were happy and healthy I had to live a life that was separate from my children just as much as they had to live lives that were separate from mine. And while it would be easy to give into my fears of being alone and cling to my children, especially given Bella's reaction to the news, I would not allow myself to do so.

I really did not know how I was going live without Carlisle by my side, but I really did not have a choice. I could barely breathe and yet I had to make plans to face the world on my own.

After spending another night sitting up alone in my chair in the living room, while my children and their spouses slept peacefully upstairs I had decided on the path that I was going to take to start healing.

Carlisle and I had book a cruise and I was going to keep my plans. I was sure that that is what he would want me to do. It is what I would want him to do if was me that had died. I would not want him to plaster himself into a chair in the living room and whither away. I would want him to live and find happiness. Somehow. Somewhere. Someday.

A/N:

Thank you for reading. A regular update will be coming soon.


	12. Chapter 12

FYH Outtake 12

This is for Cusic1981 who asked for an outtake from Tanya's POV to see into her warped mind.

Tanya

I sat at my makeup table getting ready to go out for the night. As I was checking myself in the mirror, ensuring that I looked perfect, like it was ever possible that I wasn't absolutely beautiful and the definition of perfection. I watched my sisters lounging on my bed behind me. They were so lucky that they had me to ensure that they got everything they deserved in life. Because of me, we were going to be rich and our lives would be perfect. We all deserved better than we got in life.

Our Mother was stupid to get involved with the losers that fathered us. None of them bothered to stick around long enough to actually meet us. Then she up and died leaving me to care for my sisters by myself. It seemed like the perfect answer when Esme offered to take us in. Edward wasn't that great of a catch, but he was sickly and it was totally possible that he'd die young and I'd get all of his trust fund and not have to settle for half through the divorce. No. I wasn't planning on staying married to the fool. He was too much of a wimp for my taste. The plan was simple. Marry him. Pop out a kid. Maybe two. I'd get more child support that way. Then I wouldn't have to hide my real men that I see. Not that I'd ever marry any of them, I'd lose my spousal support. Well, I might consider it if I found someone richer than Edward.

"Don't forget to tell Esme that I took my headache medicine and have gone to bed early so she won't look for me. I only have a month to the wedding and I'll be so pissed if you idiots fuck this up for us. I've work long and hard to get these people right where I want them."

"We'll tell her. We won't mess up."

"Better not. I better get going. Danny was expecting me twenty minutes ago."

"Aren't you afraid he'll leave before you get there?"

"What do I care?" I said to Irina with a glare, "Danny is great in bed, but my cash cow is sitting in his room down the hall studying. Fucking freak. I mean, he already graduated, so what the hell does he have to study?" The shrugged back and Irina grabbed one of my fashion magazines off my nightstand. Both of them needed all the help that they could get. They were pretty but neither of them was anywhere near as beautiful as I am. I was going to have to find a couple of rich suckers for them to marry and then walk them through the process of taking their husbands for every penny they could get.

"Don't you love Edward at all?"

I laughed at Kate's naiveté, "certainly not. Love is for fools and weaklings. The three of us are better than that nonsense. You just remember that, sister dear, and keep listening to me and all of our dreams will come true." I dabbed some perfume on my neck and grabbed my coat. "See you tomorrow!" And I walked out onto the balcony in the cold night air. I hated living in Arizona. The days were too hate and the nights too chilly. Too soon, I'd be forced to live in New England. I saw nothing beautiful or glorious about snow. I had already decided that as soon as I got my divorce from Edward I was taking my sister's back to Los Angeles. At least we wouldn't be stuck living in that God awful hovel my mother had us living in.

My sister often asked why I was even bothering to marry Edward if I didn't love him and if I was already planning our divorce but they just didn't have the vision and ingenuity that I did. There was one thing that our mother's life taught me. Men would always cheat. It was as certain as the sun rising in the East was. If they were allowed to have their fun then why couldn't I. I had needs and Edward just wasn't good at fulfilling them.

I walked to my car that I had parked as far from the house as I could without it looking suspicious and got in. I checked my hair and makeup one last before I drove away with a smile on my face. My sister was so foolish. Of course I wasn't worried about Danny leaving before I got there because I just didn't care if he did. He knew that he was lucky that I agreed to meet him in the first place. Plus, I had a ton of other men just waiting for me to call them and make their night.

I only had one month left before that fool married me and I had everything that I had worked for for years. Nah, I wasn't worried about getting caught. His meddlesome bitch of a sister already caught me once and Esme refused to believe her, her own daughter. I had this family exactly where I wanted them and there was nothing that was going to stop me from getting what I deserved.

A/N:

I guess she didn't account for Bella and Edward discovering his free will. This is not beta'd because I am going to be sending Sweetpea123 a pretty hefty canon one-shot to beta very soon. Keep a look out for more stories from me!


	13. Chapter 13

FYH Outtake: Tanya

The Wedding Day:

Just a few more hours until I seal the deal and his money will be mine. I've spent years on this project and there was nothing that was going to go wrong and cause that blithering idiot to back out now. That would upset his mommy and we can't have that. HA! What a loser. I couldn't wait to get this marriage over with so I could get on with my life. I despised that I had to go through all this just to get money, but my Mother had left me with no choice when she left me to raise my two sisters when she died. Irina asked me once if I ever felt guilty about what I was doing to Edward. I told her no. He'd be able to go off and marry for love once we divorced so I wasn't totally ruining his life, besides, guilt is for losers.

Kate offered to go to college and earn the money that I felt we needed to live comfortably but it would have taken her too many years to get to that point, besides, Mom always told me that smart women didn't work beyond the bedroom and the only ladder worth climbing was the social one.

I climbed out of the hotel bed and jumped into the shower. I had an appointment to get a massage before I went to the hairstylists. If the Cullen's were footing the bill, I was going to spend every penny that I could. Besides, I may not love the guy, but this was going to be the only wedding day that I ever had and I did want it to be special.

I had just stepped out of the shower and joined my sisters in the main area of the suite for a small breakfast before the masseuse arrived, when Esme and her annoying family came bursting in. The only thing that I really got out of her rant was that Edward was gone. He took off in the middle of the night with some common bar tramp called Becca. How the fuck did this happen? Why the hell weren't they watching him? And what the fuck was he doing at a bar last night?

I was starting to get pissed off at the incompetence of his family while Esme continued to drone on and on with her stupid rant. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I was screwing other men. Blah, Blah, Blah. She finally shut up and stormed out with her husband, Carlisle, hot on her heels like the lap dog that he always was. I turned to tell the rest of them to get the hell out of my suite when the big baboon known as Emmett got in my face. I was in no mood to deal with his shit at the moment so I kneed him right in the balls.

I turned to walk out of the room. I didn't have time for these people; I had to figure out how to fix this and get Edward to get his ass back here. I didn't get far before his cow of a wife jumped on me. Before I knew it, it was a full on, free for all of fists and hair pulling. I was finally able to get my sisters and myself away from those bitches and locked ourselves in my room until we were sure that they left.

The Funeral:

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Irina asked me as I walked into the house. I had been forced to take a job so I took one as a receptionist at law office. I was hoping to land some hot lawyer or someone rich like that.

"I heard some great news today. Carlisle Cullen is dead."

"What happened?"

"Who cares! The important thing is that Edward will be coming home from the funeral and this is my in to see him." I swear my sisters could be so dense sometimes.

"But he hasn't answered any of your calls and neither will his family. Maybe you should just give up on him."

I rolled my eyes, "If I am standing in front of him, consoling him, then he has to talk to me, and once he does I'll have him eating out my hand again in mere seconds."

"Aren't you sad about Carlisle dying at all? He was always so nice."

"Do NOT get all sentimental on me. Emotions are for losers. Remember that." I snapped at them before marching into my bedroom and slamming the door behind me. I had work to do before that funeral. I had to make sure that I looked my best to ensure that I would be able to get Edward right back where I needed him. I would definitely call in sick tomorrow so I had time to go to the spa and get my nails done.

We sat at the back of the service where Edward and his family couldn't see us but we could see them. I had to wait until the most opportune moment to approach him. I watched him as he was sitting with his family. He was different. I could tell that from all the way back here and just from the way that he was sitting. He used to sit hunched over with his head down. Now he was sitting straighter and held his head high. There was some brunette that kept leaning into him and the stupid pig was sitting there stuffing crackers in her face throughout the whole service. How fucking rude can you be? It is basic etiquette that you _don't_ bring a fucking picnic with you to a funeral service. She was no real concern to me. It wouldn't take me long to get her out of my way. No man can resist my body, and apparently this little tramp had to resort to getting men drunk to be interested in her.

I watched Edward until the service was over and he and his family walked out of the church. I was seriously taken aback by the fact that he walked right past me and didn't even acknowledge me. It was slightly possible that he didn't see me, but I don't know how anyone wouldn't notice me. I'm too stunning not to be noticed.

When we got to the cemetery I stood behind everyone, again watching and waiting. I seized my opportunity as they were turning to leave. I moved to follow them and called out to him, "Edward!" He immediately stopped and that tramp clutched onto him tighter. Finally he turned to me and I knew this was it, I knew had him back. I smiled at him and went to take a step forward toward him as he came toward me. He was dragging that woman along with him but I wasn't worried, she was soon going to be nothing but a bad memory.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to pay my respects to a wonderful man that not only allowed me to live in his home but was like a father to me. And I've missed you, Edward. I wanted to see you again." I batted my eyes at him. A little flirting never hurt.

"Well, I haven't missed you, Tanya, and I certainly did not want to see you again, ever, and especially not on the day that I have to bury my father. This day has been hard enough on us without you making it worse for me and Bella. She is in no condition to endure any additional stress. Please leave." I wanted to roll my eyes at his mention of her. I didn't give a fuck what she could handle or not.

"Please, Edward, we love each other and we are meant to be together."

"I never loved you. I was forced to be with you and it wasn't me that you were in love with, it was my trust fund."

"That's not true. Ok. I admit we had some problems, but we can work them out and be happy again." Who cared if I was after his money? It wasn't like he had a great personality. The money was the only interesting thing about him.

"I was never happy with you, I was miserable. In fact, I found someone I love who loves me back and makes me happy. I did not hesitate to drag her to a chapel and marry her before she could change her mind. She is my life." Blah, blah, blah…We really needed to stop talking about _her_ and focus our attention on someone more important, me. Wait, did he just say what I thought he did?

"You married her!" I shrieked. There was no way that was true. The bitch started trying to pull him away from me but I wasn't done yet. "But what about me?" I begged him.

"What about you, Tanya? You have all the guys you cheated on me with to take care of you. Go harass one of them."

This was not fucking happening. I was livid. How dare he talk to me like that? I was seriously pissed and about to punch the bitch if she didn't stop trying to lure him away from me and fuck off soon. "Oh shut up and leave us alone. You're nothing but a home wrecking tramp. If you hadn't seduced my fiancé on the night before our wedding we'd be happily married right now."

She finally let go of his hand and moved to cower behind him like the loser that she was. A split second later the bitch turned and deliberately threw up all over me. "What is wrong with you?" I seethed.

"Oh, nothing is wrong with her, Tanya; she is just pregnant with Edward's baby." Rose walked up to them. Then I saw nothing but red. I stood there covered in puke and just completely lost it. In my rage I completely lost my ability to control my mouth and I have absolutely no idea what I was saying. All I know is that by the time that I calmed down everyone besides my two sisters was gone and I was going to have to start over, looking for a meal ticket for the three of us.

Five Years Later, Irina's POV, another funeral

I stood with my sister by my side. I had never agreed with Tanya's ideas for an easy life for us, but there was no talking her out of her plans once she started formulating them. I would never have dared to tell her this but I was glad that Edward got away from her. He was a great guy and she never deserved him. By that token, he definitely didn't deserve to be treated the way she treated him.

She finally found the one that she called the perfect meal ticket. James was an architect and always away on business. She gloated that she had a gorgeous rich husband and the freedom to continue seeing her other men. My sister was a whore, plain and simple. What she should have been concerned with was her husband's possessiveness. Kate and I saw it from the moment that we met James but, as usual, Tanya wouldn't listen to us and she married him.

She thought that she had him snowed like she had Edward so many years ago. We kept telling her to be careful. She'd just roll her eyes and carry on doing whatever she wanted to do. Until that night a week ago. He came home from a trip a week early to surprise her and found her in bed with another man.

The coroner said that she'd been stabbed twenty seven times, but none of the wounds themselves would have been fatal. She had slowly bled to death throughout the night. The maid found her when she came in to clean the next morning. The cops searched the home and found that James had been suspicious of Tanya cheating for a while. There were home videos made by hidden cameras that showed man after man after man that Tanya brought home with her when James was out of town. There were also files of pictures and reports made by a private detective that James had following her. In the week preceding the murder James had cleaned out their bank accounts and moved it all into offshore accounts. They are still looking for James and his secretary Victoria, who also seems to have disappeared. They think that she is with him, which would make her an accessory to murder.

Today Kate and I are burying our sister next to our mother and trying to figure out what we are going to do now. We were both thinking of fulfilling our dreams of going to college. Maybe we won't succeed, but neither of us wants to end up like our sister.

A./N:

I wrote this for one of those fandom fundraisers and I forgot to post to when I was allowed to on Halloween. Sorry. But it will give everyone something to read while waiting for me to write the next updates of Assumptions and On Our Own. Both are being worked on.


End file.
